Handcuffed to the Roof
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina wakes up handcuffed to the roof...


**AN: Please refer to this graphic for the story… . (SLASH)** **tumblr_m7a17teqpz1qfaitco1_ **

Regina woke up to the morning sun on her face… normally, that would sound blissful… this day however, was not the case. She woke up to the sun alright… The sun boring into her retinas and a damn crow that thought she was part of the roof.

"Part of the roof?!" Regina looked around and tried to move, but she couldn't seem to pull her right arm free, "What the hell?!" she look up to find herself handcuffed to her apple weathervane. "EMMA!" She screamed angrily.

Emma jumped up in bed and looked around, startled.

"EMMA?!"

She heard the cry once more. She then remembered where Regina was and couldn't help the laugh that came from her throat.

"Emma! This isn't funny! Oh Henry!"

Emma listened on, amused.

"Mom?!"

"Can you go back inside and get Emma? Please?"

"Why are you on the roof?" Emma could practically hear the curious tilt in her son's head.

"Henry! Just go get Emma. Now!"

"… Okay…"

Emma laughed a bit more as she got up and threw on a hoodie. She was pulling on her sneakers when her son knocked on the door, "Emma?" He asked as he walked in. His eyes were wide and confused, "Uhh… Mom's stuck on the roof…"

Emma smirked, "Yeah, I know." She chuckled a bit.

"Why?"

"She was a little drunk last night after that party and she thought…" She shook her head, "She thought she could fly or something… And I was tired and I wasn't going to wrestle her on the roof, so I just… cuffed her for safe keeping." She shrugged.

"She's gonna be so mad at you!" He laughed at her, "Well… I'm off to school… again." He shook his head as he walked out of their room.

Emma called after him, "Bye kid!"

She then walked over to the dresser, grabbed her keys and tied them to her wrist before opening the window. She crawled out and over to the path she took twice the night before.

"Emma!" Regina barked when she saw her, "Uncuff me and get me down!"

"Keep your panties on, woman! I'm coming." The blonde glared at her lover as she crawled up next to her.

"Woman?!" Regina raised a dangerous brow.

Emma smirked, "Would you rather I call you 'dude' or 'bro' or 'man'?"

"I'd rather you uncuff me so I can kill you."

"Oh now… that's not the way to convince me to take these," she shook her wrist in Regina's face showing her the keys, "And unlock them…" She retracted her hand quickly.

"Why did you even drag me up here to begin with?!"

"I did _not_ drag you up here! What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?!"

"Then why am I here?!"

"Well, Peter Pan, you… wanted to fly last night." The blonde laid down next to the brunette.

"I did not."

"Yes… and you thought you could…"

Regina stared off a moment, having a vague recollection of the night before, "And you decided to cuff me?"

"Well… there were about three things I could do with the mood you were in last night… This was the only option that did not have us in the hospital by the end…"

"And what were the other two?"

"Tackling you, in which we'd both fall off the roof, or letting you try to fly, in which it would be my fault for letting you jump…" Emma looked at her, "I had been trying to coax you with kisses the whole night, but you insisted that flying was better… so I resorted to the cuffs…"

"You could have done so many things to me if you cuffed me to the bed…" Regina gave the blonde a sideways glance.

Emma smirked, "Mmm, I know, but you were out the window before I could even figure out what was going on…"

"Uncuff me." Regina said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Emma raised a suspicious brow.

"What?"

"You're only sweet when you're horny, or you're about to do something mean."

Regina's anger flashed, "Well, I'm not about to have sex with you any time soon."

Emma shook her head at her girlfriend then acted like she was about to leave her there.

"NO! Baby, don't leave me up here!" Regina said in a panicked voice.

Emma smiled and then laid on top of the brunette, "I'm not going to ever leave you… metaphorically or literally…here on the roof… But you can't be mean for me having to resort to the only thing I knew would keep you from jumping off the damn roof… Alright?"

Regina looked off to the side, "Okay…" She pouted.

"Okay." Emma mimicked as she leaned in closer, "The price for your freedom is a kiss and a promise of morning shower and kitchen sex."

Regina smiled before she leaned in and kissed Emma's lips, "Promise."

Emma smiled, "Alright." She let Regina loose then helped her down and into the window first. Before she could climb in, Regina shut and locked the window, "HEY!" Emma slapped the glass a coupled times.

"I promised shower and kitchen sex, but I didn't say when, and it's not going to be today." Regina crossed her arms, "Now… if I trusted you to not sneak into the shower, I'd open the window back up, but…" She turned and shed her clothes as she walked to the bathroom.

Emma knit her brows and pouted. She knew that she could climb down the pillar just like she'd seen Graham do before she got Regina all for herself, but she also knew that if she did that then she'd be in bigger trouble than she apparently already was… So, she sat. She pulled her knees up and sat as patiently as possible.

Regina came out five minutes later, not yet in the shower. She picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper. Then she looked at the puppy eyes of her lover. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, "Why haven't you climbed down and gone in through downstairs, yet?"

"Because you don't want me to do that… You want to take a shower and eat breakfast then let me in because I'm the bitch that handcuffed you to the roof… Sorry for saving your life." Emma pouted.

Regina flicked the lock and turned.

"Wait! Does this mean I get to come inside?!"

"Yes." Regina called over her shoulder, "I'd hurry Deputy… the hot water only lasts so long…"


End file.
